Lessons of Love: Forgiveness
by Eizou
Summary: Make choices today that you can live with tomorrow...[ This now contains the Entire Lessons of Love: Forgiveness Story! >>; Not too good, I promise to edit this soon. x.x ]
1. Default Chapter Title

I'm baaaaaaaaack! n.n;; And with another Kouimi, except this ones focusing on the   
hardships of a relationship, rather than the joyus time...::Rejoices:: I haven't   
done one of these in awhile, hope ya'all like it! Oh yeah, and I don't own Digimon...  
...or anything else  
  
************************  
  
Lessons of Love  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Look," My heart skipped a beat as my lungs inflated with my inhale, "I...I  
..can't do this anymore..." Those words, they hurt more then anything ever did  
in my life, they were jabbing at my heart, but I had no choice but to say them,  
things would just worsen if I did not.  
  
Although, I can't see how they could get any worse than they were, my life was crumbling,  
my parents were in the worst state they had ever been in years, and to make it worse,  
the boy I loved now lived half way around the world. Orbs of pure black, hair of chestnut  
with the slightest tint of garnet masking them into a glorious red, yes, Izumi Koushiro was,  
by no doubt, who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, before crashing waves tore us apart.  
  
No, I'm not just talking about the salty waters of the Pacific, but of pure hatred, disgust  
and ignorance that all humans must experience in life. These things, I had never expected them  
to come between us, I mean, nothing ever came between us, but somehow, we began putting other  
things before the time we spent together and before we realized it, out time had passed.  
  
"...I-if that's what you want...M-Mimi." Koushiro's shaky voice was transmitted through cable wires to   
my phone, and it wasn't the transmission that was shaky, it was his voice, he who was shaking, no doubt from pain and shock...that I had caused, oh, what was I doing? I can picture him in my mind  
now, tears already forming around his eyes, glossing them over, blurring his vision. Another shaky   
breath was taken, he wanted to speak again, say something, probably in effort to right all the late  
wrongs, but his air was released without his vocal chords chiming.  
  
" I.... " I could feel my own voice become like his, shaky, distant, weary. It made me wonder why I  
was doing this, it seemed to hurt both of us so terribly, I know now that all I was looking for was  
a way out; I didn't want to work things out. Another deep breath was pulled in through my lips, my   
eyelids closing overtop my chocolate orbs, as I spoke into the receiver...  
  
************************  
  
Good? Bad? You decide, but I must tell you, Kouimi fans don't give up on this one just yet! Please Read and Review!   
-Eizou 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Chapter 2 Kouimi fans! :D I guess you sorta noticed by now this isn't  
my normal "Mimi cries, Koushiro's...THERE!"(To quote Sei)type story. x.o; But can we please give  
this a chance? Sorry for the chapters being so short too, I just like keeping you all  
in suspense...Oh and Er...I don't own Digimon as far as I know...  
  
  
  
******************  
Lessons of Love - Chapter 2  
  
"...Its for the best..." My heart was begging me to take those words back, they  
burned my ears so. But my mind, so set on the future, so determined that a faraway  
relationship would not work out, didn't allow anything else to escape my lips, anything  
to undo what I had done. "I have to go." Without even waiting for a farewell, I put   
the phone down. Without Koushiro on the other end of the line to force composure, my  
eyes were wet, and I no longer felt the need to hold in the waterfall of oncoming tears...  
  
I can remember all this as clear as if it was yesterday, but it wasn't...it was two years  
ago, two long years, two years of guilt, and reconciling to realize I had made a mistake.   
Yes, even though my heart never stopped crying, my eyes did. Heck, I even dated other boys,   
but it wasn't the same, it could not compare to Koushiro; it seemed as if he was who I used   
as a measuring guide, of which no one could meet.  
  
I stand here now, the salty blue-green waters of the ocean miles behind me, and  
my hearts crying again, but I have learned to hide this, my glossed strawberry   
lips perked into a smile, combed pink locks outlining my face, the typical Tachikawa   
Mimi my friends have grown to love. Exiting the airplane terminal, I look around for   
the Chosen Children, who will no doubt greet me. But my mind, my heart, my soul, was   
only waiting for one of them...but I could not be sure if Izumi Koushiro would even   
be there, after all, would you want to greet someone who shattered your heart?  
  
"Mimi!" Sora's familiar voice caught my ears, and I immediately threw my smile in   
its direction, to find, unsurprisingly, the auburn haired girl running towards me.  
  
"Sora! Hi!" I even allowed a giggle to escape my lips, because, even though   
I had left broken hearted, it was still a relief to see my friends again.   
The two of us embraced, and she proceeded led me back towards the group.  
  
My eyes immediately scanned each and every one of them, as we approached, unconsciously   
searching...Jyou...Taichi...Hikari....Miyako...Daisuke...Takeru....  
  
  
******************  
e.e; Good? bad? Horrible? I think I choose that last one. ; I know my writing skills   
aren't fantastic or anything, so forgive me! Pweese? -Eizou  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclainer: Wow. Like, its Chapter 4! If you didn't notice the rating went up a bit  
'cause of a few swear words in this chapter, which is a first for anything I wrote.  
o.o; Be proud my friends! x.X 'Less swearing's not good. x.x; Which its not. But,  
I needed the affect! Oh and another change, I'm making this into a series thing, and  
this is part one, "Forgiveness;" when this ones done, I'll write another "Lesson of Love"  
with another couple...and so on. So look for something like "LL: Forgivness, Chapter 5"  
For the next one. I'm don't own digimon, for if I did, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction,   
but be making the real shows.  
  
Now...Read on!( Pardon Sora being slightly OoC and perky...I'll fix that in the next chapter )  
  
***********************  
  
Lessons of Love: Forgiveness  
Chapter 4  
  
"Taxi!" I waved frantically for a commonly yellow vehicle, used for transportation   
purproses for a small, well, usually large fee, my bags were either flailing on my arms   
or falling to the pavement. I wasn't in the mood to be patient, or to care for my material   
articles in those suitcases. What had possessed me to come here?! My enthusiasm   
was perfectly mistaken for happiness back home, but here in Tokyo it just seemed to   
loose its effect. "TAXI!" I screamed again, and frustration grew atop my frustration;   
here I was, broken hearted, and the damn taxi drivers had to take a day off?!!  
  
"Mimi!" Sora's voice was accompanied by the sound of shoes hitting the pavement. Shit.   
Where were the damn taxis!? "Mimi!!" She cried again, and I knew I was going anywhere alone,   
after all, it was her house I was headed to.   
  
I reluctantly turned around to face her, wearing one of my fake smiles. I hated the   
falseness in those smiles, not only was my happiness nothing but a lie, but they it hurt.   
And to know that I was the reason for my own unhappiness, hurt more. I had thought coming here I   
could gain Koushiro's forgiveness, to, I don't know, gain my happiness back? But that didn't   
seem very likely. Damn, I was a real idiot sometimes.  
  
"Hi Sora!" I greeted my cheerful friend, wishing for my cheeks to turn a bright red,   
to give her some of my false embarrassment along with my false smiles, but there was   
none, well, except for the redness of my frustration."Oh, I must of forgot about my   
hostess." I forced another laugh. Gosh, I hated the fakeness of the whole thing, but,   
did I really have a choice?  
  
Sora's friendly, sincere laughed amazed me. She didn't know. My best friend didn't even see   
my pain. It seriously was a cruel world. "Mimi, Jyou offered to give you a ride to my house."  
  
For the first time since I had turned back around, I realized the boy with hair of a dark   
ocean storms'presence behind Sora. Great. Just great. I had another forty minutes to worry   
about bursting into tears. My lips were still pursed, nonetheless, into that fake smile.   
"Oh, thanks Jyou!"  
  
"Hey, no problem. My car's this way," and with a beckoning motion of his hand, Sora and   
I followed our friend towards the airport's parking lot. Little backward glances from Jyou,   
and a look of concern in his eyes told me that I hadn't fooled the older of the two. Might   
as well make-up a real good story to tell him. And that's just what I did as I sat in the   
backseat of his car, head-down, unshamelessly not-speaking to either of them. I could see Jyou's  
glasses catch the light of day every few minutes when he glanced in the rear-view mirror to  
check on me. Sora, too, it seemed, had caught onto my game, and sat quietly, staring out  
the window, her strawberry-blonde hair being picked up in small gusts of winds. None of us spoke  
a word, and I was somewhat thankful for that.   
  
Our silence was broken when we spotted a familiar redheaded figure, clad in a forest green   
Odaiba Middle School uniform...  
  
  
***********************  
  
I love cliffhangers, don't you? n.n; And I KNOW its depressing, Sei, but if it wasn't so depressing,  
would you apperciate a happy ending? ...if there is a happy ending? Besides, great authors write what  
they know, and I, I know depression. x.o Anywhoz...Chapter 5 will be up soon, and I'm planning to finish this one   
off in one or two after that. Please R&R! Thanksbunches! -Eizou  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Oh wow'z, I'm getting these out faster than usual. ^^; Maybe its  
'cause this ones so different or just that the chapters are shorter than usual.  
Thanks to all who reviewed! Critisim and Comments are appreciated! Although...I  
think this is my piece with the least amount of reviews...o.x;  
  
By the way, I don't own Digimon.  
  
****************************************  
  
Lessons of Love   
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
My eyes recognized each and everyone of them, including, to my surprise,   
delight, and horror, Koushiro. Hair with the slightest tint of red was  
all I could see from where I stood; the others were in front of him, but I   
knew he was there. His eyes remained on the ground, unmoving to greet me. Two  
years and seeing each other still hurt. My smile faded for that split second of  
notion, but was quickly returned when my shirt was tugged by Daisuke, who stood  
on my left.  
  
"Where's the presents?" He smiled a smile that said he knew what he was doing,  
attempting to annoy me. Goggles resting atop his dark brown hair were illuminated   
by the incessant lights that lit the airport. I smiled back, although the message   
behind mine was deeper and more painful than he would never know.  
  
Before I could open my lips to speak, a crimson-faced Hikari came up behind Daisuke,  
laughing nervously, "Pardon Daisuke, he's excited because his birthday is on the way."  
  
Closing my mouth that was open, for I had been prepared to speak, I nodded, pink tips  
flowing by the inertia propelled by such a small movement. His words told me that I had  
missed the chorus of "hello's" while taking note of Koushiro's presence. I was thankful  
no one had noticed. "Oh...right."   
  
"So, Mimi, how's America?" Takeru questioned me.   
  
I shrugged. "Different." I didn't respond to many of the other's questions with more than   
one word either, I was too intent on watching Koushiro, who, was whispering something  
to Jyou, who then nodded. A head of chestnut turned and proceeded to walk away, away  
My heart was breaking, screaming right then, an I wanted to run after him, pleading to   
undo what I had done, but my feet were suddenly immobile. I couldn't get any words out, nor  
could I keep up the charade I had been playing any longer, picking up my bags that I had laid  
down to rest my hands, I forced one more smile, before I'd too, go away and alone for a while.  
  
"I have to go unpack at Sora's. See you guys later!" I waved and was off and walking, not caring  
to wait for my hostess. I wanted to be alone; despite the many times they had seem my tears   
shamelessly before, I couldn't bear to let them know I had made a devastating mistake years before  
and could not forget it...or be forgiven for it.  
  
  
****************************************  
  
Gah! x.x; Piece of junk! ...Oh well. e.e; Next one will be better, I promise! Oh and, the Kouimi  
is coming...just be patiant. Thanks! -Eizou 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Ew. That last chapter was the worst thing I wrote ever. x.x; Thanks for not telling  
me, but I just read it, only to found how horrid it was myself. Oh well, this ones a lot better,  
In my opinion, but judge for yourself! I'm trying to make these longer, I'm sorry if they're really   
short, but you must agree that it keeps you in a moment of suspense. And Sei...Well, yeah, happy endings   
are rare occurances in your stories, but they're still some of the best I've ever read. ^-^;   
Digimon and all related characters are not mine.  
  
**********************  
  
Lessons of Love: Forgiveness  
Chapter 5  
  
  
With a turn of the wheel, the three of us, and the metal vehicle in which we were contained,   
were sitting beside the concrete of the sidewalks. The fourth of us stood bewildered and   
momentarily frightened as the car of Kido Jyou pulled next to him.  
  
"Koushiro?!" Sora rolled down her window, her garnet eyes flashing concern for her friend.  
My eyes however remained upon her, and did not dare even a sheltered glance to the boy in  
which she was talking to. "Why didn't you tell any of us you didn't have a ride home."  
  
I had been wondering the same thing, not only did it frighten me, but made me wonder if I  
wasn't the only one regretting my visit. I dared a glance upwards to read Koushiro's face,  
which wore a tint of red, no doubt from embarrassment.  
  
"I...I was planning on coming back, but..." His familiar voice trailed, obviously not caring  
to explain. I'd give anything to hand him his pineapple laptop just than, it would have giving  
him a shield, and the sense of belonging as it had so many years ago, but instead, I sat there   
quietly, not fitting in myself.  
  
"Sora, why don't you climb in the back and let Koushiro sit up here?" Jyou's suggestion told me  
that he knew more about what was going on than I had thought. Sora nodded, she at least knew about  
the farewell we participated in those two years ago; they all knew. Had they all seen past my   
charade?  
  
Before I could interject, Sora was out of the vehicle, motioning a hesitant Koushiro in to the car.  
The slamming of the car door sent a shiver through my veins, and my eyes closed as my body tensed up;   
could the two of us bear being so close to each other when just seeing each other from a distance had   
stabbed each of our hearts? Sora, unaffected, strolled around the front of the car, her cherry blossom   
skirt swaying with each movement of her legs, and sat down beside me. As she sat down, her lips twitched   
upwards in an attempt to reassure me with a kind smile, but I saw beyond it; I had practiced smiling like  
that for far too long. She knew that there was going to be an aura of tension surrounding Koushiro and I,   
and it would most likely spread its regret throughout the rest of the car.  
  
My vocal chords strained to start up a conversation, to loosen up the air as we pulled out onto the road.   
No, Jyou's car wasn't exactly small, we had more-than enough room for comfort in regular situations,   
but it seemed as if I could no longer move. Any twitch or slight adjustment felt as if I was shattering   
the walls around me, especially if I were to reach front. For there, the glass was thinnest, and any touch   
would send millions of jagged pieces of glass hurtling back towards my face, cutting it into pools of water   
as tears would seep through my eyes and over my face, red with blood, having been cut from the razor-sharp glass.  
  
Koushiro sat in front of me.  
  
  
  
**********************  
That was actually pretty good for me, ne? n.n; Or not. x.x; But hey, it was better than Chapter 4, I must admit.  
Anywho'z, I know I said one or two after this but...a better idea came to me, and well, you know I can draw things  
out. x.x; Try three to five now. Sorry! I was trying to make a cute short one, but, plans changed! -Eizou 


	6. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Disclaimer: x.x; I know I said there would be lots more chapters but...I 'fink  
this is the last one. 'Though I plan or a little epilogue thing, this really  
doesn't end with the whole story. Yes, this one is -real- short; I think its  
the shortest one yet. And it's the end! ::*sob*:: I promise an epilogue! ^^;   
Thanks for the nice comment, Sei-chan.   
  
I still don't own Digimon.  
  
********************  
  
Lessons of Love: Forgiveness  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Centuries must have passed before we drove into the parking lot of the apartment  
complex. I could almost feel the lack of oxygen to my brain from resting inside   
that car, the tension having weighed down my lungs. And as soon as Jyou clicked   
off the ignition, I was out, second only to Koushiro. I shut the car door weakly,   
finding it a trouble to still remain standing; we were so close, yet so far away.   
  
My hand remained upon the door handle, and my eyes locked themselves upon it.   
Silken hair of rose draping over the sides of my face, keeping my pain hidden   
as Koushiro squeezed past me. I rose my head in time only to see him wave  
goodbye to Jyou and Sora who were now exiting the car. Their hands flew up,  
waving a farewell, and a "See you later." I don't know exactly what they said,  
I was too busy breaking my hand through that wall that surrounded me, so it too  
could shatter the still air above my head.  
  
Maybe it was a twitch of his hand, or him going rigid with shock, but my heart  
leaped into my throat when Izumi Koushiro waved back.  
  
********************  
  
That was...quick, and that wasn't one of the several endings I had in my head. x.X;  
Oh well...I'll write a sequel, epilogue or something. Oh, and I'm open for options  
on my next couple of the LL series, and the only restriction I'm placing is it  
cannot involve Mimi or Koushiro...they're already paired off...or...er..will be.  
Just read the further stories/epilogue. ; -Eizou  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Here it is! The epilogue and closure to "Lessons of Love: Forgiveness"  
Thanks for all who have been supporting me through out this sections entire run.  
Be on the lookout for the next addition to the series, featuring some   
different couple! x.x; Me dun own Digimon,  
  
  
**************  
  
Breaking the Barriers  
Epilogue to Lessons of Love: Forgiveness  
  
That adventure seems so distant, so far away. But in reality, it was just last  
week when I made that wave to Koushiro, and a little shorter than that when I   
forced myself to his doorstep….  
  
My hand froze in midair, raised and prepared to knock against the wooden entrance  
to the Izumi household. A deep breath was inhaled through my lungs, and the slightest  
tapping of my hand sent shivers of fear through my body.  
  
I still don't know what possessed me to go to his house that day. Perhaps it was   
because it somehow felt as if the wall between us had now become a window, each of us  
peering through foggy glass at the other.   
  
The turning of the metal doorknob shattered my thoughts, and I brought a smile to my face.   
Unexpectedly, this smile felt so much truer than any of the other ones that had crossed my   
lips in the past few days.  
  
"Oh, hi Mimi." An enthusiastic Mrs. Izumi greeted me at the entrance of her residence.   
"We don't get to see you around here much anymore."  
  
I allowed myself to laugh, "Oh, its quite hard to visit you when I live half-way around the  
world." My face twitched just slightly, so it was only noticeable to me, "Is Koushiro home?"  
  
"Mmmhmm. I'll go get him." She informed me before turning her back to me and disappearing into   
the small apartment. It was only a few moments before she returned, her redheaded son following   
behind. My gaze immediately fell with shame, followed shortly by my head.  
  
"Thanks Mom." Koushiro spoke kindly to his mother before slowly closing the front door to his  
apartment. My eyes remained locked on his shoes, finding yet another bearer weighing my vision  
from catching the his. Seconds ticked by, and I could not bring myself to look upwards.  
  
"Mimi..." His voice slashed through our silence, and on impulse, my head shot upwards. Leaving   
me to find myself staring into orbs of milky onyx. My eyes darted to left, breaking our brief   
moment of catching the other's gaze. My eyelids fell overtop my eyes, holding back tears of   
struggle. This event was turning out to be more heart-wrenching than I had ever allowed myself   
to imagine.  
  
"I know why you're here." He continued, leaving me in a state of shock. Blinking in realization, I   
turned my stare back to the boy, a mop of burnt umber resting atop of his head. I was puzzled and   
oddly curious as of how he knew. My lips parted to ask him this, but what escaped them was not what   
I intended.  
  
"I love you." My voice was less than a whisper, and it took both of us a few seconds to get over the  
initial surprise of what had subconsciously escaped my mouth. Shades of red flushed my cheeks, and  
my gaze returned to the ground, too embarrassed to continue to look anywhere else.   
  
Whoever said that silence is tranquil in its simplicity is wrong. Dead wrong. Silence is louder than  
anything I have ever experienced, its familiar tension flooding the air, as you strained to grasp ahold   
of your voice, only to find that it has departed from your throat. Even if you do find it, it is impossible   
to even use, for any noise will shatter the very fabric of the air that surrounds you.  
  
I heard the soft shuffling of a pair of feet of what I thought was in the direction of the door, and I couldn't   
help but acknowledge the Koushiro was dismissing my sudden expression of emotion. He was walking away from me,   
and what ever hold on my sanity remained. My heart was pounding at my vocal chords, my feet, my mind, not to   
let him go, not again.   
  
I somehow found my voice, after having crushed it with my mind for what it had exposed about me before  
I was remotely ready. "Look I-" The muscles in my neck tightened, sending my gaze upwards, searching   
for where it was Koushiro was headed. Milky pools of onyx shone their brilliance into my own, it taking   
my heart only seconds to realize where the sounds were truly headed.  
  
"I love you too, Mimi."  
  
  
It's amazing how a few simple words can give someone the strength to carry on.  
  
  
**************  
^^ Great? Good? Bad? Horrible? x.o; I don't know my own reaction to what I just wrote, but I'd like to hear  
yours! Thanks bunches! -Eizou  



End file.
